Houji Tomasu
is of the S.P.D. and Dekarangers, nicknamed . Biography Dekaranger The most professional member of the team and second-in-command, Hoji tends to be arrogant of his skills, and is extremely stubborn. He also does not allow his emotions and personal life to interfere with his job as a detective. Prone to blurting out English phrases, his catchphrases are "Perfect!" and "Super cool!", commonly said after finishing a criminal. He also tends to say "Unbelievable!" at things out of the ordinary, and when shocked or dismayed has yelled "Oh my God!". He is an excellent sniper with superb accuracy when shooting. He clashed with Ban from the beginning, but it was later revealed that Ban had replaced his commanding officer as DekaRed and Hoji had a hard time accepting it. He hated Ban even further as the latter constantly annoyed him by calling him "aibou", but he soon warmed up to Ban throughout the series, and eventually returned Ban's friendship. The two of them shared noticeable relationship developments, and while they constantly have their fights and squabbles, it is obvious that they do care about each other deep down: during a suicide mission Hoji undertakes to save the world from a meteor powering a giant monster, Ban recklessly joins him to make sure he comes back to Earth to witness his sister's wedding. At the end of the series, Hoji finally returns Ban's affection by calling him "aibou." During the teamup with the Magirangers however, Hoji became prominently annoyed and jealous when Ban pronounced Kai Ozu to be his new 'aibō' and called Hoji 'moto aibō' (ex-partner). He has a younger sister Miwa, whom also tends to speak English phrases at times. She gets married later in the series. His number is 2. Magiranger vs. Dekaranger To be added Gokaiger Legend War A few years later, Hoji fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangnack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. Farewell Space Pirates After the final battle against Zangyack, Doggie Kruger regained his powers and it can be assumed that all of the Dekarangers have their powers back. Super Hero Taisen , Hurricanegers, Boukengers, and Magirangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Hoji, alongside his team (DekaBreak, DekaMaster, and DekaSwan were absent), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, he is seen in the background fighting Deratsueigar, Gryllus Worm, and Rat Fangire. Super Hero Taisen Z The five Dekarangers are seen alongside the Flashmen, standing behind Space Sheriff Gavan Type G and Kamen Riders Fourze, Meteor, Decade and Super-1 as the three forces of super heroes confront Space Shocker. Akibaranger DekaBlue appears as part of the five-man Dekaranger team alongside the other two Inordinate Sentai, Dekaranger and Jetman, in Season Two's alternate take on the events of the first season. The three official Sentai come to aid the Akibarangers in the final battle with the Stema Otsu Corporation. The Dekarangers, with DekaBreak this time, later appeared with the now five official Sentai, transforming into their Ludicrous Power which combined with the others to form the Ludicrous Cannon Bazooka, which the Akibarangers used to destroy Kameari Alpaca. Super Sentai Versus Series Theater Hoji's appearances in the "Versus Series", Dekaranger vs. Abaranger and Magiranger vs. Dekaranger, are featured in the Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, hosted by the heroes of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Hyde (Gosei Blue) also dresses as Hoji in the Dekaranger/Magiranger cosplay. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Houji Tomasu/DekaBlue: to be added :Houji Tomasu/DekaBlue SWAT: to be added DekaBlue SWAT (Dice-O)..jpg|DekaBlue SWAT as depicted in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O DekaBlue - SWAT Mode= SPD Machine *Patrol Wing: Patrol Wing 2 Arsenal * SP License * D-Sniper ** D-Knuckle ** D-Rod * DekaBlue SWAT Mode ** D-Revolver }} Ranger Key The is Hoji Tomasu's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The DekaBlue Ranger Key was mainly used by Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue), who used it to fight as DekaBlue. *When the Gokaigers became the Dekarangers while fighting Action Commander Bongan. *When the Gokaigers became the Dekarangers in their fight with Alienizer Buramudo. *When the Gokaigers became the Dekarangers while fighting Agent Abrella's Mechanoid army, acting as a diversion as Marvelous (Red Hawk) made his way to Los Dark's ghost ship. *When the Gokaigers became the Dekarangers in their fight with Barbaric Officer Chirakashizky. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Hoji received his key and became DekaBlue once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Hoji "Hoji" Tomasu is portrayed by . As DekaBlue, his suit actor was . Dub names In the Korean dub of Dekaranger entitled Power Rangers S.P.D., which aired in South Korea, Hoji keeps his name, while his Ranger designation is S.P.Blue. In popular culture *At the end of the second episode of Nisemonogatari entitled, "Karen Bee Part 2", Karen mentions two of Hoji's catchphrase, "Super cool. Perfect." Notes * Hoji's family name is derived from Thomas Harris. * Hoji is also noted as a genius in hard working and quick learning. As seen in Episode 26, he is able to adapt to the boxing fighting style and quick enough to develop a strategy from the fighting style. * Hoji is one of the few Sentai warriors that has a tendency to use English phrases in conversation. He's the third after Gaku Washio and Shurikenger. * Houji's actor Tsuyoshi Hayashi also voiced Sky Tate/S.P.D Blue Ranger who's Houji's power ranger counterpart in the Japanese Dub Power Rangers S.P.D. External links *DekaBlue at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] **DekaBlue SWAT at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *DekaBlue at the Dice-O Wiki **DekaBlue SWAT at the Dice-O Wiki